


my cute baby bunny (cuddle with me)

by RaeRae96



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Cute Choi Soobin, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae96/pseuds/RaeRae96
Summary: wherein choi yeonjun drowns his adorable boyfriend in cuddles and kisses. soobin doesn't complain.lapslock
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	my cute baby bunny (cuddle with me)

**Author's Note:**

> felt like making this after watching a yeonbin compiliation vid, first work here on ao3!! sorry in advance for any mistakes
> 
> also, this is not proofread as i wrote this in a rush lol

the morning sun filters through the windows, waking up a certain blonde-haired male. 

choi yeonjun groaned as he tried to cover the sunlight hitting his eyes with his arm–but to no avail. he shifted in his position but felt a certain warmth on his chest area, preventing him from moving. he gazed down at his lover and a small smile graced his lips at the sight of the adorable bunny boy, face tucked into his chest and a small pout on his pink lips.

choi soobin, the said bunny boy, softly whined and fisted the other's shirt tighter at the slight shift in movement but didn't make any sign of waking up. 

yeonjun wrapped his arm tighter around soobin's waist and checked the time on his phone using his free hand. _6:00am,_ it read. 

_way too early,_ he thought and tried to get some more sleep but his mind just wouldn't let him, filled with many thoughts about the boy he was currently cuddling with. thoughts about the other's cute smile whenever he kissed him, the way his eyes would light up when talking about how great his day went or whenever he ate bread, the seal-like laugh he would let out when their friends fooled around and many more. too many thoughts plagued his mind too early in the morning.

he was so busy thinking about soobin that he didn't notice when said boy had begun to stir in his sleep and then woke up, doe eyes trained on his boyfriend filled with curiosity at the smile on yeonjun's face this early in the morning. the latter wasn't normally a morning person, neither of them were.

"jjunie..." soobin called out, snapping the other out of his lovesick daze. the older's mouth was slightly opened and his eyes widened in shock to see a pair of doe eyes staring back at him, causing the other to giggle adorably at his shocked expression. yeonjun's heart absolutely _melted_ at the sound.

"oh goodmorning baby, did you have a nice sleep?" he asked.

the petname made the younger blush and he buried his face more into the older's chest, his reply muffled by the fabric. yeonjun tried his hardest not to coo at the cuteness the other was displaying.

"hm? what was that, baby bun?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.

the aforementioned whined at the petname and slowly faced his boyfriend, cheeks tinted pink and mumbled a reply that the other thankfully heard "i said i slept well and goodmorning to you too hyungie" 

"aw baby is so cute blushing like this from just a petname" yeonjun teased while pinching his cheek, the pale flesh soft on his fingers.

the baby whined and pouted at his boyfriend, pulling away to complain before yeonjun kissed his pout away and he forgot all about the teasing, melting against his lover's soft lips. the other pulled away and caressed his cheek lovingly, leaving little pecks on his baby's pink lips.

after a moment of kissing, the older pulled away and they stared at each other, admiring their boyfriend.

the staring continued until soobin broke the silence and asked "why are you up so early, hyungie?" 

yeonjun chuckled and responded "i could ask the same to you, binnie" 

soobin thought for a moment "well, i felt you moving and you know that i'm a light sleeper, jjunie" he said matter-of-factly.

the other let out a light sigh. "sorry for waking you baby, the sunlight was burning my eyeballs and i was trying to get away" he said in a joking tone which made soobin laugh and cling closer to him.

the staring continued and yeonjun couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have this adorable being as his boyfriend, nuzzling his hair and looking at him with a fond smile. the other sighed at the gesture and ran his hand through the older's blonde hair, closing his eyes in content.

"do you wanna wake up and eat breakfast, baby?" 

"no, wanna cuddle" he answered with a pout. yeonjun smile grew wider as he kissed his baby's pout away.

"ok ok just a few more minutes then"

soobin nodded into his chest and they continued their morning cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short and fluffy drabble! 'til next time!!


End file.
